


Nora Meets Savitar

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nora Allen thought she knew everything there was to know about her father, Barry Allen, thanks mostly to her obsession with the Flash Museum, but also her mother, Iris West. What she didn’t know, until recently, was that there was another man out there, in an alternate timeline, who had her father’s face, and his memories too. Apparently, his name was Savitar, which confused her. Not once in her 24 years of life had she heard about Savitar’s true identity. She only knew that he was an evil speedster that her father, this version of him, beat before she was born, but a late night conversation with a drunken/heartbroken “Uncle Cisco” reveals to her that not even she knows everything about her father’s history or the doomed fate his time remnant treated her mother too.





	Nora Meets Savitar

He bolted through the dark streets of Central City like a demon fresh out of the pits of hell, ready to transfer his terror from the damned to the living. The few people out and about only saw electric blue flashes of light zip past them, lighting up the area around them for a moment in time before darkness returned, claiming its rightful place.

Nora, on the other hand, with her enhanced vision, saw the man. The man beneath the blinding light. He had a face that looked undeniably like her father, Barry’s, except half of it was coated in deep rigid abrasions.

His face also lacked the warmth and gentleness of her father’s, at least from what she could make out of her glimpses. His speed surpassed hers. Keeping up with him was a chore in itself, but doing so without him noticing her trailing him was almost impossible.

Nora had to keep distance between them for obvious reasons, but the main one is that he was causing absolute pandemonium. She could tell that power fueled his ego, and that every time his feet hit the ground was a chance for him to show off the blistering display of his current.

Even in the dead of night.

Perhaps that’s the reason he hadn’t yet noticed her because his own aura was too strong.

Nora hadn’t been sure what to expect when she stepped through the portal, one year out from the date she’d traveled back to see her father in person.

The year was 2019. Only thing, her mother, Iris West was dead and had been for two years. Well, actually, Iris was no more Nora’s mother in this timeline than The Flash was her father.

Nora’s chance at life ended the moment that Savitar, the time remnant created to stop Savitar—or something, Nora had to admit that Cisco’s hazy recounting of that night confused her—killed her would-be mother, and ripped the soul from her would-be father, The Flash.

Nora would check in on him later. Actually, maybe she wouldn't. She didn't know if she could stomach seeing her youthful, vibrant, father a bleak husk of who he once was living in the desolate S.T.A.R labs building.

She had bigger fish to fry right now, like finding out what went wrong so wrong with this version of her father, that he could ever want to kill her mother. They had their problems, sure, but she loved and respected her. Not nearly as much as her father had, though.

Maybe Cisco got things wrong. “Uncle Cisco was really drunk,” she assured herself. Yes, that’s it. Cisco was so lost without Cynthia, he was out of his mind.

There was no way any version of her father would ever murder her mother. No way he’d turn into some monster, hellbent on inducing piss from every bystander he ran past.

Nora had been trailing him the better part of an hour, and she still hadn’t been able to triangulate his final destination. It seemed that he was running for the sake of running, running for the sake of terrorizing.

Because not once had he stopped to tend to the people who needed his help. Once, she was sure she saw him slow down, giving the people the perception that aid was coming, just to speed past them, as an evil smile traveled across his face.

This man, this hellcat, was absolutely nothing like her father in any, way, shape or form.

Sure, her dad used his powers frivolously from time to time, but he reserved the bulk of his energy for being a hero and making sure that the citizens of Central City, sometimes STAR City, or even random spurts throughout time, when he and Uncle Wally went joy riding with the legends, were safe.

In the two weeks, she’d connected with her father, she’d come to know that he was just as warm and inviting, as the accounts she had read about. Being there around him, taking him in, had made her privy to things that historical records missed, and that her mom hadn’t felt the need to share with her. Like the fact that he gave the best hugs in the entire world, using his entire arms to develop her on all sides before giving her a final squeeze. Or that he scrunched his nose up like a bunny when he was put on the spot, with an offer he knew he shouldn’t indulge in, but couldn’t turn down. Like that time last week when Nora suggested they run to New York and race to the top of the statue of liberty.

It just didn’t make sense to her that the man who’d let her win, both ways, had any darkness inside of him, especially not so much darkness that he could ever push a sharp metal spear through her mom's abdomen.

The mental images of her mother, hanging like a kabob, from Savitar's metal suit, were too much, but they weren't nearly as bad as the realization that her father's time remnant had committed the act.

The more she thought about it, the more she could feel herself getting sick to her stomach. Running further aggravated the intense cramping. She bolted to a stop, and hurled over with her hands on her knees. The desire to vomit was strong, but her body had burned up anything she’d eaten. She was as empty as her heart felt right now.

Up above, a few blocks, Nora saw Savitar turn right, in the opposite direction. If she left at that moment, she would be able to catch up. But suddenly, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know more about him or his motives.

Nora wasn’t sure if she could handle knowing more about this dark part about her father’s history.

No wonder her mother nicknamed her “Excess.” She really did stay getting over her head. This time, though, she would listen to her inner voice, which she hated to admit was usually right about these sorts of things.

Nora stood up straight, adjusted her jacket, pulling the hems down. Turning back in the opposite direction, away from this mystery of this Savitar, her father, her mother’s grave, basically, this world she was never meant to know, she prepared herself to take off, so she could access the portal.

“Ahh, ahh, ahh,” commanded a voice, attached to a flaming hot hand on top of her shoulder.

Nora gasped. She knew that voice anywhere, no matter the fact that it was lower in decibels.

“Savitar," she said, eyes wide.

“You know my name,” he said, oddly satisfied. Removing his hand from her shoulder, he walked around her body, heavy metal boots scraping the concrete, leaving behinds sparks with each step he took.

By the time he stood in front of her, she felt again, like she was going to puke. He was a spitting image of her father, except for the slightly longer hair, accented by a deep side part, and of course, the scars.

He seemed to be moved by her fear, or her shock, or her apprehension because a thrilling grin shone on his face.

With the way he looked at Nora, it was clear to her that she wasn’t familiar to him. Probably had never heard of her at all. It angered him. He was used to being two steps ahead of everyone, but here she was, an anomaly, something he could have never prepared for like her mom’s ex, Eddie Thawne was to Eobard.

“Now tell me who you are,” he commanded. “I like to know the names of the speedsters I kill.”

“Sp-speedster?” Nora asked. She flashed him that playful smile that had gotten her out of so much trouble over the years, with an extra hand to her chest for good measure. “I’m-I’m no speedster.”

He laughed, gutturaly. “You’ve been following me for blocks, rookie. You think I didn’t notice?”

“Well.”

“TELL me your name!”

Throat dry from fear, she replied, “Nora," with a croak that made her hard to understand.

He blinked, his expression dropping from a scowl to on a look of confusion.

“Nora. What?”

“Nora…” she said, slowly trying to search her brain for a fake name.

“Nora. WHAT!!”

Crestfallen, she finally said, “Nora...West-Allen.”


End file.
